Daniel Thompson and the Prophecy of Chance
by Loqua
Summary: Daniel Thompson is a wizard, a year above Harry Potter. His first year of Hogwarts contains many things; quidditch, friends, duels, enemies, and mysteries. What will happen when a strange Ravenclaw says they come from the future? How will this change the world?
1. Magic

**A/N: Basically, I just want to say thanks for reading, and please review. I will not promise to update frequently as I know I'm a very unreliable guy when it comes to my spare time, and, to me, this is one of the pass times I have decided to have. I cannot guarantee perfect spelling or punctuation, but I will certainly try, but remember, the longer I spend on spelling and punctuation, the longer it will take me to write the story out.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and just want you to appreciate that I do put some time into this, and so as a result, you should put a teeny bit of time in to tell me how I can make it better for you guys!**

**So read, review, and put in what ever critics you may have, but know, I do have a pretty set plot. It is also very adjustable to what I may or may not want, based on how the story is going so far.**

**Also, I am planning on doing 7 or 8 books, depending on how long it takes for the plot to finish, I am not quite the far ahead in plot line yet. (Wonder why?)**

**I also have to thank one of my friends who has helped (and continues to help) me with this story.**

**Disclaimer! This is all owned by JKR, wish it didn't, I'd be rich. **

Chapter One – Magic

There was a loud _pop _and an elderly lady clutching a cane appeared, concluding the peaceful silence that usually hung around the street of Mayfield Place.

Looking around, she frowned at what she saw. It was a secluded area, the house she was looking at looked to be half covered by the hill, the wood of the house digging into the sides of the steep slope in several places, making it look as though the house was built first and the hill just grew around it. It was surrounded by bush and the area was sloped in several different directions at once making it look more than hard to balance in some places.

Pushing with her cane to create momentum needed to help her to the steps across the sloped driveway, Minerva McGonagall moved slightly unsteadily up the steep, turning steps to the large turquoise door.

Frowning slightly, again, this time at the effort it had taken to get to the front door, she tentatively raised her hand and knocked firmly on the door, hoping to grab the attention of those inside.

The lights of the screen flicker, dipping the room into darkness for a small portion of a second, before again revealing Daniel Thompson, his short – light brown hair, slightly round face and small nose did their best to hide the boy's abnormality, but his bright piercing blue eyes glowed uncannily in the dark. Reluctantly, Daniel looked at the clock on the toolbar at the bottom of the screen. It was 12:07 a.m. He sighed inaudibly, knowing any more noise would rouse his dad and step-mum that were on the other side of the paper thin walls on the right hand side of him, and waking them would be problematic. He shuddered to think what his Dad would do if he was caught up so late.

The light of the screen flickered gently as he turned the computer off, plunging the room into darkness. He stood smoothly, making sure that nothing made enough noise to wake his parent and step-parent. Yawning quietly he looked around sleepily for something to wear to bed. Not seeing anything he stalked over to the draws at the other end of his room, silently opening them.

All of a sudden a sharp knock resonated through the unlit house, causing him to jump in panic. He made sure he landed on his feet gently, for even if _he _didn't wake his parents, he could still get in trouble for being up.

The knocking starts again, this time more insistent. Daniel quickly switched his clothes with a singlet and boxers, before racing over to his bed and making it look slept in. Then he stopped dead still, listening; trying to hear around the loud knocks, on what he guessed was the front door, for sound from the other rooms that would signal him to be allowed to be awake.

"What the..?" It was his dad's voice, laced with confusion and anger, clearly caused by being woken at the ungodly hour of midnight.

Daniel walked slowly toward his door, flicking on the light as he went, and opening the door to the hall. His dad was there, as expected, and his step-mum was still asleep, as expected, she didn't care about anything as much as her beauty sleep. His dad heads toward the front door, where the knocking sound was located. Daniel began following him down the 14 steps to the front door, but stopped several steps before the bottom, just in case.

Mr. Thompson flicked on the outside light on before opening the door, looking at the elderly, dark-haired woman standing on the door step, holding out her hand.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly, it was 12 a.m. after all.

"Minerva McGonagall, do you mind if I come in?" the elderly lady responded, in a voice that said that it really wasn't up for negotiation.

"Uh, I guess." Mr. Thompson growled reluctantly, figuring she couldn't be of any harm, though clearly not knowing what to make of her anymore than Daniel did. Mr. Thompson led her to the living room; sitting down quickly, sending her a look that simply said, _explain_.

"I am a professor at a boarding school that believes your child has what it takes to learn at our academy." She told him, causing the other adult to frown.

"Did we say we wanted to go to your boarding school?" he asked spitefully, "What is your academy called? Perhaps it will cause us to remember whether we sent forth any information."

"I know you never sent any information. This boarding is different to others you may have been considering, you see, this boarding school is called Hogwarts School, for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall reported, keeping a stern countenance.

"You're lying." Mr. Thompson snorted, with a look that said clearly that he was wondering how many marbles this lady had left.

Professor McGonagall sighed, this had probably happened before, Daniel surmised.

"What do you mean 'Witchcraft and Wizardry.'?" He asked, a feeling of curiosity coming over him.

"What I mean is you are a wizard, and by coming to this school we can teach you how to control your magical abilities so that they cannot harm others, and perhaps can help others." The professor told the young wizard; clearly noticing he was more receptive to the idea of being a wizard than his dad was.

Daniel frowned, '_a wizard?'_ He thought '_how could _I_ be a wizard?' _this was more than a little bit confusing, and he wasn't used to being confused, after all, most of the things they went over at school seemed dull and repetitive.

"Wizard?" he questioned, he did NOT like the sound of this. From what he remembered, suspected witches used to be burned to death, when people still believed in them.

"Have you ever had something odd happen when you are angry or scared?" Professor McGonagall asked, rolling her eyes slightly. Apparently everyone acted this way when they were told this, Daniel guessed correctly.

Thinking about what she said, he realised she was _right _especially if all the people who'd bullied him were anything to say for it, most of them were frightened of him for some reason or another, from being zapped by static electricity to having their hair turn permanently blue (still to this day in fact!).

"Okay, maybe some stuff has happened," he admitted, "but magic isn't real, there must be some perfectly logical reason that could explain what happened."

"Magic is real, if you like I will prove it to you." Professor McGonagall replied, unfazed.

"If magic was real, why doesn't everyone know about it, it would be impossible to keep it a secret." Daniel argued, magic wasn't _supposed _to exist, so it didn't.

"We are not interested in your _magic__" _Mr. Thompson said with a look that could only be described as disgust.

"You don't have a choice, Mr. Thompson, technicality proves that once wizards or witches become old enough to go to Hogwarts and have no magical parents, they are under the guardianship of the ministry of magic and we chose your son because he could do magic, not because you can." The elderly professor told him, unfazed by the man's angry look.

"What happens now, then?" Daniel asked, "I mean, If my parents don't want me to go to the school, I can't, can I?"

"You can and will. I will tell you everything you need to know and if we have to, we will take you away from here and place you in a foster home or in an orphanage." Professor McGonagall stated, pointing out that there was no possible argument possible from my dad.

"Okay, so what do I have to do, I mean, it's not like I can just turn up, right?" Daniel asked sarcastically. "I mean if I could that would be great, but..."

"You are correct. You would have to go to Diagon Alley, a wizarding street that has all of the shops where you would go to buy all of the equipment you would need to use at Hogwarts, which is listed in this letter" Minerva explained cutting him off before handing the letter to him, "and you would need to go to Kings Cross Station on September first and go through to a special platform, called platform 9 and three quarters. This platform contains one train, the Hogwarts express, which you shall then board, before 11 a.m. and ride in until we reach Hogwarts."

"Okay, how do we get to Diagon Alley?" requested Mr. Thompson, with forced politeness.

Daniel tuned out as Minerva told Mr. Thompson the directions. Thoughts were racing through Daniel's head at a furious pace, but one thought stood out among them all '_This is going to change my life, forever, it couldn't be possible.'_

The next morning, or rather afternoon, when Daniel woke, he couldn't help but wonder _'Was it all a dream?' _He couldn't help but wish it wasn't.

Standing, he stretched, taking in the different things in his room, but most prominent was the bookshelf at the end of his bed. There were 7 layers, each one full, almost overflowing, with books that he had read, some of which were children's books, some fiction, some nonfiction, which he had used several times to help with homework.

Daniel walked over to the dresser that had half of the draws open, he withdrew the several pieces of clothing Daniel decided that he would be wearing that day, not worrying even a little bit whether they were colour coordinated or matching.

Quickly changing and making his way out the door and walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Daniel decided to pretend that nothing happened, hoping that if something _did_ happen, that his dad would mention it, or perhaps he would see something to indicate it did happen.

Mr. Thompson was sitting in his chair eating something for lunch, making Daniel grin guiltily, he had missed breakfast. Daniel looked at the unopened envelope on the table realising, it actually happened; he was a wizard.

"Dad, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Daniel asked hesitantly knowing his dad didn't like the idea of magic, but wondering when he would be able to get all his new equipment.

"Well, me and Sammy think you should go do it yourself, stay a night or two to save us a bother. No point wasting our time, right?" Mr. Thompson said shortly.

"Sounds like a good idea." Daniel told him, realising that he was getting extraordinarily lucky, if not for the threat of having him taken away, he might not be able to go. Dad would miss his favorite stress release.

Walking down the street toward The Leaky Cauldron was difficult, Daniel was having major troubles stopping himself from looking too excited, it made him want to run to the pub just to get there quicker, _I am nearly there!_ He told himself, once again stopping his eagerness from overwhelming him. Quickly noticing the shabby pub that was located in the corner of the overpopulated street, Daniel strode in, taking in the many filled chairs and tables and over-worked bar men, he walked up to the counter. Looking at the man opposite he spoke

"Excuse me, I am a muggle-born, is it possible for you to show me how to get into Diagon Alley?" Daniel questioned confidently, after all, this was _exactly _what Professor McGonagall had said to say.

"Of course." The man replied, moving out from around the bar, heading toward the side door. "Just follow me."

Following quickly Daniel walked out the door after him, looking at the dead end just outside the door, confused. Outside the door was an area just bigger than a closet that was enclosed by brick.

The man grinned at Daniel then tapped a certain brick, which he did his best to remember, and then the man stepped back, winking at Daniel. Suddenly the bricks started moving, sliding outward from the middle, creating a hole. The hole grew and grew until suddenly the hole was the size of a door, and on the other side there was a street, covered in shops and customers.

Mumbling his thanks, Daniel walked out onto the street, curiously looking at all of the buildings. Noticing an ice cream shop _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, he decided it is the perfect place to go for directions.

Inside there wasn't much special, the space mainly dominated by the counter, was clean and had several tables with seats at each one. Looking at the counter, Daniel noted the friendly smile the man, perhaps Florean himself, had on his face.

"Excuse me, I'm a muggle-born, could you point out where I could find the equipment I'm going to need, or perhaps write down the shop names for each thing? If you could I'd appreciate it a heap." Daniel asked with a smile, hoping he was as kind as his smile suggested.

"Of course," he smiled at me, "Perhaps if you gave me your list I could write down the shops you would locate each thing at."

"Thanks heaps" Daniel replied grinning, handing the list to the generous man. Pulling a quill out of his counter somewhere, the man began to write, occasionally dipping the quill into the ink pot to gather more ink.

Waiting patiently Daniel walked over to the window. He stared out into the wondrous alley, watching the hordes of people, thinking about all of the things he needed to do.

"Done," the man called, bringing me back to the present. "You should go to Gringotts, which is the big stone building, first thing, to convert your money to galleons."

After giving his thanks and heading toward Gringotts to follow his advice, Daniel realised this was the beginning of a great big adventure.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, the second hasn't even been started to be typed yet, and I'm not going to spend any more time correcting major flaws in this chapter, until a later date (perhaps after this book is finished), or else we would never get this done!**

**Loqua**


	2. Aria and Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hope you enjoy, this took me a few hours of work. I haven't edited it much so might have to come back to it, but I'm fairly certain it should make sense.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer! Don't own this world, sadly.**

Chapter Two – Aria and Diagon Alley

Walking up to the snowy-white building, Daniel glanced at a short someone, who was standing beside the great bronze doors, in a scarlet and gold uniform, he had a clever face, pointed beard, and long fingers and feet, and was much shorter than Daniel. Not knowing what to make of the strange man (was it a man?), Daniel pushed open the doors, letting him into what must've been the entrance hall, because it had nothing but doors, which were at the opposite end. Looking closely at the silver double doors, he noticed there were words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_ For those who take, but do not earn,_

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_ So if you seek beneath our floors_

_ A treasure that was never yours,_

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_ Of finding more than treasure there._

Shaking his head slightly, Daniel walked up to the silver doors, and as he walked through them, two more short 'men' bowed him through. Looking at the great hall he was in now, he noticed about a hundred more 'men' sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones off the hall, and more were showing people in and out of the many doors, which were too numerous to count, that were leading out of the huge hall that he were in now. Letting out the large breath that he realised that he was holding Daniel looked around for a free 'man'. Finding one, Daniel walked off to get some assistance, before he got overwhelmed by people behind him.

Daniel hadn't walked two steps before someone put their arm on his shoulder, effectively stopping him, causing him to turn to see who wanted his attention. A tall, slender lady, with kind grey eyes and long blonde hair had stopped him, beside her could only be her daughter, and she looked almost identical, only shorter, and younger.

"You look like you're lost." It wasn't a question, she knew he was lost.

"Uh, well, yeah kind of, I know where I am, but I don't know what to do." Daniel said, uncomfortably, he was never very good at talking to strangers.

"Don't worry, me and Aria here, can help you, I am Amanda, and you are?" she asked confidently.

"Daniel Thompson, I'm muggle-born." Daniel replied, looking a little more comfortable, now that he had someone to help him, he wouldn't need to worry too hard about finding his way around.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aria." The daughter replied, but it looked as though she didn't agree with what she had just said, her eyes seemed to be glaring at Daniel, who noticed this, and looked at Amanda, wondering what he had done. Amanda winked and shook her head subtly, telling him he was on his own.

"Anyway, I don't have any wizarding money, could you show me to where I would exchange it?" Daniel asked a little bit disconcerted that Aria was still glaring at him, and trying to figure out WHAT he had done.

"Well, you have two options, you can exchange it with me, or you can exchange it with the goblin over on the far side of the hall." Amanda said without a moment hesitation.

"I could exchange it with you?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Well, yes. You see, I have a lot of wizarding money, and muggle money does have its uses, and we can both make a profit compared to the goblin, as there is no exchange cost with me, and the exchange rate will be exactly the same, if we can calculate the difference ourselves." Amanda replied, making Daniel realise that this witch was extremely smart.

"Well, sure, what's the exchange rate?" Daniel asked, feeling very silly that he didn't seem to know anything.

"Up there" Aria muttered, pointing over to the large sign which read:

_Galleons - 1_

_ Pounds - 5_

"Okay, well I have 5000 pounds that McGonagall gave me, which means 1000 galleons?" Daniel asked, thinking that pounds were worth nothing compared to galleons.

"Yeah, I will have to withdraw some money, so it might take a while, would you like to take a ride on the cart, to see what it is like?" Amanda asked to stop Daniel from waiting up here with so many people.

"Sure" Daniel replied excitedly, thinking Amanda would be a cool parent to have, but still confused at the continued glares from Aria. As Amanda walked ahead toward the counter, Aria and Daniel ended up walking beside each other.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Daniel asked, taking his opportunity, and cutting right to the point, but Aria said nothing but made a "hmpf" sound, making Daniel wonder, again, just what he had done to get her so mad at him. Sighing loudly, he moved to stand walk next to Amanda as the goblin led them through the hordes of people toward one of the numerous doors. On the other side of the door it wasn't marble any more, but it was a cold stone passage, that was lit by flaming torches. No one other than Daniel seemed phased, so putting away his confusion, he ran slightly, to catch up to the group.

The goblin whistled, and a cart appeared along the tracks that Daniel hadn't noticed until now. Amanda and Aria were already getting in, and Daniel, decided he'd better follow suit, or be left behind. Once they were all in, the cart began moving, slowly at first, but soon very quickly, weaving through the many intertwined twisting pathways, always choosing one path over another without hesitation. Quite suddenly, the cart stopped, just outside a large stone door, with the numbers, 394 on it.

"This is our vault." Aria said, pointing out the obvious to Daniel, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Never would have guessed." Daniel replied sarcastically, looking at the aforementioned vault, which was the same as the other vaults they had passed.

Amanda, Aria and Daniel stepped out of the cart, heading toward the vault and Amanda and Aria began talking in hushed voices. As Daniel noticed the hushed voices he slowed down slightly, so that they walked further ahead; he didn't want to be accused of listening in on private conversations.

Once Amanda had handed the goblin the key to the vault, the goblin turned toward the massive door, swinging open a cover for a massive keyhole before inserting the key into it. The goblin gave the key a huge turn anti-clockwise until there was a large resonating click, signalling the unlocking of the door. Stepping back, the goblin opened the towering door to the huge vault, which was fairly full of coins that varied in colour. There was a pile of great gold coins, one of silver coins and one of tiny bronze ones, which according to a sign that Daniel had seen upstairs, were Galleons, Sickles and Knuts respectively. Aria strode over to one of the piles and counted 1000 Galleons into the bag she held, while Amanda scooped a heap of each into another.

Aria moved over to where Daniel was leaning against a wall, simply surveying the room with interest, holding up the bag she had filled out to him.

"This is yours; you can give the pounds to Mum once we're out of Gringotts." She told him passively, which took more than a little effort. Rolling his eyes at her mask of indifference, Daniel said his thanks before taking the bag from Aria, allowing her to leave him alone, which, he figured, was what she wanted. Before long Amanda was leading them out of the vault back toward the cart which would take them back to the ground level.

"Where are we headed next?" Daniel asked Amanda, who smiled at his enthusiasm. They had just been through several of the shops in Diagon Alley, including Madam Malkins (the robe shop), Quality Quidditch Supplies (where Daniel bought a Quidditch rule book), and Flourish and Blots (the book shop).

"Well, I thought we would get to the most important part of the trip, shopping for a wand." Amanda told the two children, who still seemed uncomfortable with each other, despite any effort on Amanda's part they just refused to become friends with each other. Amanda had long given up now, though, and was leading them through the masses toward the shop labelled _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

When they opened the shop, a bell sounded, causing Aria to jump at the unexpected noise. This caused Daniel to have to stifle a giggle, which Aria took offense to and punished him by whacking him over the back of the head.

"Ow!" Daniel cried out, faking injury by the unexpected attack. This would have caused a bigger argument if someone had not decided to interrupt them.

"Good Morning." A sharp voice came from behind the counter, causing Aria and Daniel to look around, quickly forgetting their squabble.

"Are you here to buy a wand?" asked the man, softer this time, now that he had their attention away from each other.

"Yes." The two replied simultaneously, causing them to glare at each other. They probably would have gotten into another squabble if the man, which they assumed was Mr. Ollivander, didn't interrupt them again.

"If you are going to argue, one of you can wait outside until the other is done." He told them sharply, "I do not want to have to put up with arguments in a wand shop, especially if you were to try a wand, waving it at the other person. The effects could be disastrous and would cause unnecessary harm, not to mention paper work for me." He reprimanded, looking at each of them, as though daring them to continue.

"Now, Amanda, if you would be so kind to take your daughter outside for me, I will start with this young man." Mr. Ollivander told them, clearly not wanting to take any chances on that extra paper work.

"Now, what is your name?" Mr. Ollivander asked, picking up a tape measure off the counter with him as he moved around to the other side to talk to Daniel.

"Daniel Thompson, sir." Daniel answered politely, not wanting to lose his chance at obtaining a wand, which, he thought, might be useful in the foreseeable future.

"Okay, and which arm is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked, as he held up the tape measure, ready to begin.

"I'm right handed." Daniel said, hoping this would tell the eccentric man what he needed to know. Apparently it did, because Mr. Ollivander began measuring various distances along Daniel's body (elbow to finger tip, wrist to finger tip, shoulder to elbow, etc), or at least, Mr. Ollivander did the first one, because after that, it just began measuring on is own, waiting for Mr. Ollivander to record down each measurement on a peace of parchment with a quill.

"Enough." Mr. Ollivander commanded, which caused the measuring tape to fall to the ground, before he walked off behind the counter briskly, along one of the many isles that were in the back part of his shop. From what Daniel could tell, there were many boxes, and each box was about the size to contain one wand. Mr. Ollivander began looking around for what he deemed to be the appropriate wand, before snatching a box off the shelf and marching with it back toward the counter.

"Try this wand." He said handing the wand he had chosen to Daniel. Daniel looked at it for a moment before lifting it and waving it toward a pile of papers (which, in hindsight probably wasn't a good idea). The papers shredded themselves in seconds, causing Daniel's eyes to widen in shock.

"Well, that wand suits you." Mr. Ollivander said quietly, before he began to explain about wands, and more specifically, Daniel's wand. "Each wand has a magical core in it, which allows you to focus spells through it; a type of wood that protects the core and helps you focus, as well, and is varies in length from 8 inches to 13 inches. Of course, there are some wands that I have made that do not stay within these guidelines, but they tend to be less effective. This wand has dragon heartstring as the core, is of an Elm tree and is 10 inches exactly. It will be good for performing powerful magic, or weak magic with more power, which is the amplifying effect of dragon heartstring, mixed with elm. It is not very pliant, so be careful with it. Oh and it costs 12 Galleons." Daniel counted out 12 of the gold Galleons, putting them on the counter.

"Thanks, Mr. Ollivander." Daniel said, before opening the door and stepping out it.

Once Aria had gotten her wand, they were on their way toward the Leaky Cauldron to have dinner.

"Daniel, come order your food with me, I'll get Aria her usual, but you need to decide what you would like." Amanda called to Daniel, before turning to Aria, "Go find us a table for three."

As Amanda and Daniel worked their way through the crowded inn, they chatted about various things, until Amanda asked where Daniel was staying.

"I was planning on just booking a room here." Daniel replied, thinking about his depleting supply of money, thinking that, sadly, he should return home in a few days.

"Well Aria and I are going to be going after this meal, so you'll be on your own here. If you need assistance for any reason, feel free to owl me. Just put my name on the letter and the owl will know where to find me." Amanda replied, looking at the boy standing in the queue beside her. "Why did you come alone, without your parents?" she asked, curiously.

"They had to work and we figured that this would be the easiest way for us to get the shopping done." Daniel lied, looking at the menu, which didn't look too appetising, "I kind of feel like an American Hotdog," Daniel muttered to himself. The meal was fun, but all too soon the girls had to go.

"See you on the first Daniel." Amanda said, before leaving through the fireplace in the large green flames that suddenly appeared as she dropped the dust in the grate.

"Well, see you." Aria mumbled, obviously hoping that she wouldn't, before following her Mum, using the fireplace to get to their house.

Daniel looked around, realising that he was alone again. He decided that he'd better start looking at his text books to get a head start on the magical world. This activity kept him awake long into the morning despite his intentions to go to sleep much earlier.

For the next three days, Daniel just looked around Diagon Alley, getting himself familiar with the stuff in the shops, looking at his text books, trying out all the new stuff that he bought, and reading himself to sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust! What did you think of Aria, why does she seem reluctant to befriend Daniel? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Again, thanks for reading.**

**Loqua**


	3. Red hair, Freckles and Quidditch

**A/N: Another chapter incoming! Guess who!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter yet.**

Chapter Three – Red hair, Freckles and Quidditch

It was the last day, Daniel had decided, that he would be staying. He went around all of his favourite shops, looking at all of his favourite displays one last time. He was just heading toward the exit of Quality Quidditch Supplies when a hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to spin around, startled.

"Oh, sorry," the redheaded boy said, grinning, "I mistook you for one of my friends. I'm Charlie Weasley." He told Daniel, holding his hand out to shake. Charlie was slightly taller than Daniel, he had freckles sprinkled haphazardly all over his face, but was quite built and stocky looking, his hands were well worn and his shoulders were broad.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Daniel Thompson." Daniel replied, shaking his hand.

"So, what year are you Daniel?" Charlie asked, "I don't remember seeing you around, so I'm guessing this'll be your first?"

"You're right, what year are you?" Daniel replied, grinning, Charlie was really likable.

"This will be my last. Do you have any siblings?" He asked, looking over Daniel's shoulder for a second, before looking back.

"No, my Dad and step-mum don't want any children." Daniel answered glumly.

"I have 5 brothers and a sister, she's the youngest, and I'm second oldest." Charlie told Daniel. "And here are the twins, who are forth and fifth."

Two identical redheads stood looking at them with identical mischievous grins on their faces.

"Charlie, who have you got here?" the twins asked in unison, looking at Daniel with calculating gazes that made Daniel shift uncomfortably.

"This is Daniel, Daniel, what ever you do, don't trust anything these guys give you and don't try tell them apart. One is Fred, the other is George, no one can tell them apart so don't worry about it. Just call them T1 and T2." Charlie informed him, winking.

The twins looked scandalized at the thought of being labelled T1 and T2 although Daniel had a feeling they would make it easy to forget which is which on purpose.

"So Daniel, how old are you exactly?" one of the twins asked, leaning against a pillar with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Well, I'm twelve and my birthday is on September 30th." Daniel informed them, eyeing the pair carefully. Daniel didn't notice Charlie frown behind him, though, thinking about what he'd already been told.

"But you're a first year, first years are supposed to be eleven…" Charlie trailed off, a frown marring his brow.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you…" Daniel answered, puzzled.

"Okay well, me and George are second years this year, and we're twelve, although, our birthday is later than yours; December 20th." Fred told Daniel, his mischievousness lost amongst his confusion.

"Perhaps, I don't know, perhaps I wasn't good enough." Daniel answered, by now completely lost.

"Let's ask mum!" Charlie announced, putting both hands on Daniel's shoulders, steering him out of the shop, toward a second hand robe shop.

Outside the shop were two more redheads, one that had to be their mum and the other who could only be their sister.

"Mum, we found this bloke in the Quidditch shop. He's a first year, but says that he's twelve, turning thirteen late November." One of the twins debrief their parent and sister quickly. "His name is Daniel Thompson, and he seems to be shopping alone."

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley." The young girl held out her hand to Daniel, grinning at him, but Daniel saw through the façade, she was just as devious as the twins, perhaps even more so.

"Nice to meet you." Daniel answered before winking, which caused Ginny to frown in confusion.

"You've been set back a year?" Mrs. Weasley questioned after a moment of thinking.

"Seems so, but I don't mind, I guess it means I'll be older than my dorm mates." Daniel answered, "I don't really mind."

"Well, where are your parents, surely they would want to know about this." Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around.

"They're at home, didn't want to miss work." Daniel lied again.

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"You're too devious for your own good Miss Weasley. You saw right through my fib." Daniel answered cheekily. "Okay, they both ignore me and couldn't care any less about me. My mum wanted kids, but my dad never did. When my mum passed away, he no longer had a reason to care about me and quite frankly, he acts as though he blames me for it. Then there is my step-mum, who pretty much convinces him he's doing the right thing by ignoring me." Daniel sat down quickly, covering his face in his hands.

"But, they're your parents!" Charlie shouted in protest.

"Take that up with them." Daniel mumbled through his hands. "They don't care, as long as I'm out of the house."

"That's _awful_!" Ginny cried out, "How could they forsake their own family?"

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded her children sharply. "Well, if they don't want you in their house, you can stay in ours until school begins, if you like."

Daniel looked up, frowning. Staying with the Weasleys would be fun, but he might just get in the way.

"Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't possibly intrude like that. You have 7 children; you couldn't possibly have room for another." Daniel replied, still frowning.

"We have a spare bed in the attic that we could take down to Charlie's room, you could bunk with him." Mrs. Weasley returned kindly. "I don't think it's wise to be here without your parents."

"Well, could I at least pay board or perhaps for my food?" Daniel asked, thinking that with 7 children, there was a good chance that the money would be used well.

"No, it wouldn't cost us a thing; we use food that we got from our own backyard. If anything, you can do some of the chores around the house." Mrs Weasley answered shortly.

"Don't push it; our family is kind of touchy on the money situation." Charlie whispered in Daniel's ear, warning him to stop.

"Okay, I'll stay with you, but first can one of you check if I have everything I will need for a year at Hogwarts?" Daniel asked, looking at the boys.

"Yeah, definitely." Charlie replied, "I'll make sure you have everything you could ever need."

The walk back to the Leaky Cauldron was uneventful and once the group had gotten to there, all of them but Charlie and Daniel decided to stop and get something to eat, leaving them to head up to Daniel's room and check what his supplies.

"Well, you have everything you need, except one thing." Charlie told Daniel, after looking at almost everything Daniel had in the room. "You need a broomstick." Charlie told him with a grin.

"Oh…" Daniel hadn't thought about a broomstick at all. "I thought first years weren't allowed brooms."

"I appealed to the board last year, they've changed it." Charlie answered

"How much would a broom cost?" Daniel asked wearily.

"Depends on the broom, anything from about 50 Galleons to about 5000."

"Well, if I were to spend 100 Galleons, what would I get?" Daniel asked the redhead.

"Something around the middle of the range, only professional brooms cost more than 200 Galleons." Charlie answered after a little thought.

"Okay, could you help me choose a broom?" Daniel asked. He had a feeling that it would be more complicated than just going and grabbing a broom and paying for it.

"Well, let me explain a bit about brooms first, how much do you know about Quidditch?" Charlie asked, looking for a place to start.

"I know the rules, but that's about it." Daniel replied readily.

"Okay, well, for each position there is generally a specified type of broom, for example, chaser and keeper brooms are good for sudden changes in speed and direction, where as a seeker's broom is made for almost pure speed, and are slightly lighter, to try help on pulling out of dives, these brooms are generally top models and are only for professional players. There are general use brooms that aren't used for the sport but travelling, you don't want one of those. Then there are general position brooms, which work well for all positions." Charlie paused for a breath, "What position do you think you will play?" he asked the first year.

"Chaser or keeper, I played a sport similar to those positions, and I'm quite good at catching and throwing." Daniel replied after a moment.

"Okay. Next there are different broom companies, and the company is really quite important, simply because some companies just make cheap and worthless brooms, with a real poor quality standard. The main reliable broom companies are Nimbus, Cleansweep, Silver Arrow, Firebolt and Thunderstick." Charlie continued, "I think for chasing you should get a Thunderstick or Firebolt, the others are generally other positions, although Firebolt goes for any position at all. Higher model Firebolts are used in professional play all the time." Charlie finished.

"Okay, shall we go?" Daniel asked, his mind on all the information he had just received.

"Yes, lets." Charlie got up, leading the way down stairs, toward the Quidditch shop.

Twenty minutes later, Daniel was walking up to his room, his Thunderstick 20 clutched in his hands reverently, the rest of the Weasleys were waiting down stairs for him to put his stuff in the trunk he had bought, before they taught him how to use the Floo network. Daniel decided that he'd better text his parents so that they knew that he would be staying with some friends, and that they'd probably have no way of contacting him other than his phone.

Five minutes later, the 5 Weasleys and Daniel were on their way to The Burrow.

"Fred, George, take Daniel's stuff up to my room; grab your brooms on the way back down." Charlie told his brothers, before turning to Daniel, who was still holding the broom in his right hand. "We shall teach you how to avoid and catch apples on a broom."

"What about Ginny?" Daniel asked cautiously, wondering whether the devious redhead was allowed on a broom.

"Well, she's still a little young, and we're a little rough." Charlie answered. "We don't even let Ron play with us, it's tradition that we only let those at Hogwarts or older play."

"Right." Daniel answered, looking at his broom with reverence again.

Soon the four were up in the air over a well hidden field, teaching Daniel the basic moves that he would need to know to play chaser that year.

"Me and Fred are thinking about joining the team this year, and so are two of our friends, they're planning on chasing." George told him, letting him know that he was going to have some competition from his year.

Just before the sun set, Charlie and Daniel landed at the same time, deciding that it was time to go in.

"You know Daniel, you're pretty talented and most people have trouble getting in the air on the first day, with professional instruction." Charlie told him, "But you managed to do it with barely any instruction, and you even managed to keep up with Gred and Forge for the most part."

"Thanks, I really do want to play for my house team." Daniel replied with a grin, the twins had told him all about the four Hogwarts houses that were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and had pointed out that they were all in Gryffindor. "I hope I'm in your house, otherwise you'll be training me just to play against you."

"Scary thought." Charlie mumbled under his breath.

Once the four had gotten back into the house, Daniel met Ron and Percy, who were very different from the first five Weasleys he had met. Percy was over pompous, uptight about the rules and spoke in a condescending way. Ron seemed to not think about what he was saying most of the time and he seemed to have a thirst to prove himself among his brothers, who overshadowed him and a very large appetite. The twins, Charlie and Ginny focused their mischievous natures at Ron and Percy, and spent a lot of their time picking on them for any little reason they could find.

It wasn't long before Bill and Mr. Weasley got home, giving Daniel the full perspective on the Weasley family. Bill was describable in one word; cool. His ears were pierced, his hair was tied up in a ponytail and an air of confidence hung around him. Mr. Weasley was a quiet and kind man with a bald patch on the top of his head, with a pair of glasses covering his brown eyes.

Dinner was a humorous affair with a cacophony of noise and bucket loads of fun. Everyone was helping themselves to seconds, thirds even fourths in Ron's case. Daniel was seated beside Charlie and one of the twins, the latter telling Daniel all about their pranks in the past year at Hogwarts. Across from him was Percy, who was telling him all about the classes he would be attending.

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, Daniel was facing the ceiling, a huge grin splattered upon his face, thinking that the Weasleys were the coolest bunch of people he'd ever met.

**A/N: Spent quite a bit of time on this chapter, and it took a lot of work to reach a suitable length for a chapter. I ended up combining two chapters for this one, oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

**Loqua**


	4. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry

**A/N: Sorry for not posting a chapter in a while - I have had exams and have been lazy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the cannon characters.**

Chapter Four - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

All too soon it was August 31st, all of the days leading up to it had been full of Quidditch, pranks from the twins and their pay back from other siblings, especially Ginny, and they were starting to prepare for Hogwarts. All of them had been sent to bed early, preparing for the early start to get to the Hogwarts express. Daniel had been packed for the last week aside from his broom, which he had just slotted into a special compartment in his trunk, made especially for a broom, and was extremely excited for the next day.

What Daniel didn't expect to wake up to, however, was utter chaos. Shouts were coming from Mrs. Weasley to hurry up, the twins and Charlie were rushing around looking for last minute bits and pieces that they had yet to pack, and Percy was rushing around after his rat Scabbers. Ron and Ginny were just sitting at the table, looking as though they had slept for all of five minutes that night.

Daniel quickly changed into some fresh clothes, placing the stuff he'd worn over night in his trunk, before dragging his trunk down the stairs and outside, near the turquoise car that Mr. Weasley had only just finished putting back together. Daniel looked back toward the chaos ensuing inside, trying to decide whether breakfast was worth returning to the nightmare. The smell of bacon wafting out the window quickly made his mind up, causing him to hurry back in the door, scrambling for a seat at the table, before they were all taken.

It was hours later at ten forty five, that the Weasleys and Daniel were finally leaving for the Hogwarts Express, which, according to Charlie, was a new record.

"We're always late, no matter what." Charlie had told him, leaving no room for debate. The trip to the station went without mishap, aside from Mr. Weasley arguing with his wife over the invisibility booster.

"Okay Daniel, just run at the wall between nine and ten. You won't actually make contact, but you'll go through it, straight to the platform nine and three quarters. Just watch." Charlie told him before running straight into the wall. The expected crash didn't occur, however, because Charlie had vanished. Percy took his turn, with his rat Scabbers, atop his luggage, almost falling off on the way.

"You next Daniel," Mrs. Weasley told him, gesturing at the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel began toward the wall, picking up the pace as he neared it; he shut his eyes, fearing the huge collision that was coming. It didn't come.

"Whoa!" Charlie called out, grabbing Daniel's trolley, stopping it from loosing balance. "Be careful."

"Sorry." Daniel mumbled, heading toward the train to find a compartment quickly, so that he wasn't stuck looking for one later. After finding one and depositing his belonging, he walked off the train again to say goodbye to half of the Weasleys.

"Be careful, all of you! Fred, George, don't get into any trouble. Charlie, be careful around Hagrid's pets. Percy, do try lighten up a bit." Mrs. Weasley said while administering hugs to each boy in turn. "Daniel, thank you for staying with us, I hope you enjoyed your holiday." Mrs. Weasley finished her rounds with Daniel.

"Thanks for having me, hope I haven't been a pain," Daniel replied cheekily.

"You've been way too sarcastic for my liking." Ginny retorted mischievously, despite the miserable look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daniel asked. He'd never seen Ginny anything but cheeky, happy and angry, miserable just didn't seem to suit her.

"I just wish I was going too." She mumbled, avoiding looking at him.

"I see, well, perhaps you should just think about the advantages of not going, rather than the opposite." Daniel replied with a small smile.

"I'll try." Ginny replied, her cheeky grin returning.

"See you squirt." Daniel said, before winking, stepping toward the train, waving at Ron, Bill and Mr. Weasley.

"Prat," Ginny returned half heartedly.

Returning to his compartment, Daniel found it was occupied by two other boys, who appeared to be first years too. They looked nothing alike, but seemed to be attached to each other at the hip.

"Hey I'm James!" one exclaimed, grinning madly, his appearance could be described quite easily; plain. His hair was short, black and immaculate, his blue eyes calculating.

"And I'm Nathan." The other one finished, slightly less enthusiastically, his messy blonde hair settling down below his shoulders, his brown eyes conveyed his hidden enthusiasm by twinkling wildly.

"I'm Daniel" Daniel returned, shifting his calculating gaze back and forth between the two.

"We're brothers…" James began.

"Half brothers..." Nathan corrected under his breath.

"Yeah, and we're first years."

"And we're kinda' excited." They concluded.

"Do you always talk like that?" Daniel asked, thinking that they were like the Weasley twins.

"No, usually just when we meet people; the first two sentences are standard, but the last two vary on what's happening." James explained with a grin.

"Do you know any spells?" Nathan asked, whisking his wand out of his bag with a flourish.

"Err…" Daniel started.

"_Silencio"_ Nathan cried, flicking his wand, effectively cutting off Daniel's reply. "I do." He explained, needlessly.

"Wanna un-silence him?" James asked curiously.

"Err, how?" Nathan asked, panic flicking across his face.

"You _don't know_?" James asked; astonished.

"Nope..." Nathan confirmed.

"Idiots," mumbled a new voice, one that Daniel recognised. It was Aria; she was watching him with a slightly amused smile. "_Finite_" she muttered, flicking her wand in Daniel's direction, releasing the silencing charm.

"_Lumos Oculus_" she added, flicking her wand at Nathan, causing him to light up like a flash light.

"That is your penance." She finished, before leaving.

"Wow! She's awesome." It was James.

"No, I disagree." It was the flashlight.

The rest of the train ride passed in a similar fashion, Nathan and James practicing magic on each other and Daniel. It wasn't until Aria passed by, in uniform, they realised that they had to change into their long black robes. It wasn't a minute after they had finished changing that the train slowed to a stop, letting all of the passengers get off.

The boat ride across the black lake was an interesting experience, if not for James, Nathan and Aria arguing about rocking the boat. Daniel's first view of Hogwarts was almost spoiled by James who attempted to push him out of the still rocking boat. After landing in the under entrance of the castle, a stern elderly face came into view. It was Professor McGonagall. Her speech about the four houses left most of the first years shivering in anticipation of the sorting ceremony. Many of the first years were going over prior knowledge of spells or advice given by older siblings about the sorting. Professor McGonagall returned, leading them out into the Great Hall. It was the size of the outside of a shopping mall, with what appeared to be an open roof, showing the stars and clouds. There were candles floating around, providing light and warmth to those sitting at each of the four long tables running up the length of the hall, leading up to a podium which held a large open area and a smaller table that seated the teachers.

Daniel wasn't paying attention when a hat that was placed upon a four legged stool began to sing.

"_Long ago when much was new_

_Four wizards came to light_

_They thrived, they searched they grew_

_So brawny great and bright._

_They searched the land for all the young_

_Anyone who wished to learn;_

_A school for all and everyone_

_Who wanted to gain and earn._

_But so then came the argument_

_Of who was to be taught_

_The four conflicted; they fought._

_Sir Gryffindor decided he would teach _

_The few with the hearts of brave_

_Lady Ravenclaw took those with brains,_

_Their knowledge she would save._

_Sly Slytherin he only took the best,_

_Of cunning and noble birth_

_And Hufflepuff took the rest;_

_She showed them their worth._

_For a while they lived in harmony,_

_Their strength and wisdom grew._

_But then old Slytherin decided,_

_Trouble he would brew._

_He told the others that;_

'_Purebloods should prevail!'_

_They disagreed and pleaded him,_

_But he wouldn't agree to fail._

_And so he left with his ideals_

_Rejected and alone_

_Never once believing;_

_That for his sins he would atone. _

_So Gryffindor decided to finally_

_Take me off his head._

_So I can tell you where to go;_

_Long after he's dead._

_So try me on, I will not bite._

_I'll peek inside your mind,_

_Whatever talents you may have;_

_I will help you find."_

The song ended to applause. Professor McGonagall picked up a long scroll, before proceeding to call out the names of those to be sorted.

"Baker, Leo"

The short brown haired boy walked up toward the hat, before picking it up and placing it on his head, shutting his eyes and clutching the sides of the seat nervously.

The silence was short lived as the hat suddenly opened its brim shouting "Gryffindor!"

The table on the far left burst into applause, they were all beckoning the young boy over, offering him a seat.

The sorting continued on in this manner for ten minutes before a name that had everyone one peering over each other's heads was called "Ravenclaw, Sabrina". She was instantly put in Ravenclaw, without a moment's hesitation from the hat.

Not long after, Daniel's name was called. Daniel clambered up onto the platform, placing the hat on his head as he sat.

"_Interesting mind you have here, Mr. Thompson." _A voice said in his head. _"You are very intelligent, and would work well in Ravenclaw, but I sense that it is not the place for you. Perhaps Hufflepuff; your loyalty is unwavering. No, I know where you belong." _ "Gryffindor!" the hat announced to the entire room, allowing Daniel to join the Weasleys and the Gryffindors. Next to be sorted was Aria.

"Turner, Aria" She placed the hat on her head calmly, as though it was something she did every other day. There was a short pause. "Gryffindor!"

James and Nathan Young were both put into Gryffindor, concluding the sorting ceremony. Moments later, the Headmaster stood.

"There is a time for speech making; this is not it. Tuck in." was all he said, causing all of the empty dishes along the tables to become full to the brim with everyone's favourite foods.

It was not long into the feast when Daniel turned to Aria, who was sitting next to him, and spoke.

"Hey Aria, in Diagon Alley, why were you so cold to me?" he asked between mouthfuls of chicken.

"Well, it was because you remind me of my brother very much." She replied, thoughtfully.

"What does that upset you?" he returned.

"He's dead." Aria deadpanned.

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologised after a moment's silence.

"It's not your fault, and I realised I was just being silly for being all frosty toward you about it." She replied, looking completely uncomfortable. Daniel put her out of her misery by leaving the conversation there.

After everyone had had their fill of desert, the plates cleared and Albus Dumbledore stood once more.

"Welcome to new faces and to old faces, welcome back. We have a few announcements before the term begins, first up, we have another new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I would like you all to welcome Professor Euphemia Vi Britania to our teaching staff." He paused waiting for the applause to subside. "In other news, Doctor Sofia Rockwell has come to teach basic Alchemy for all those willing to learn, the sign up sheets will be in your common rooms. Also, the ban for first years to have a broom inside the castle, and participate in a Quidditch event has been removed, allowing everyone with the will to participate to sign up for try outs during the next few weeks. A reminder for students new and old, the forbidden forest is just that – forbidden. Lastly, our caretaker Argus Filch has asked me to remind you to check his office for the list of banned items and substances, which on my last count has surpassed five hundred different items. That is all, now have a good night."

**A/N: Big thank you to one of my friends for coming up with the sorting hat song, i did change a few things but the majority of it is his.**

**Again, i cannot guarantee that the chapters will be regular - I will be spending a bit of time on them in between exams and other things.**

**Thank you for reading, please review, i will reply!**

**Loqua**


End file.
